Kion's coming out story
by SirBan
Summary: The story of Kion finding his homosexuality and how him and Simba are going to repair their relation ship.WARNING SWERING
1. Chapter 1:denile

Kion's coming out story

Chapter1:Denile

Kion woke up next in a corner and as his eyes wanded he saw Kiara layed nuzzled with Simba and Nala Kion let out a silent sneez and walked out side the cave and saw Fuli race up to him and said "morning Kion" Kion said sadly "hi Fuli" Fuli gave Kion a conffused look and said "Kion is something the matter then Kion said "can I talk to you in the lion Guard HQ" Fuli said"sure"

IN THE HQ

Fuli said "Kion whats wrong" Kion burst into tears and said "Fuli why did this have to happen to me?" Fuli said "what's haapned" Kion said "I'm gay" Fuli looked at her friend thinking of how many times she's seen him look at other male lions sp this wasn't much of a shock to her Fuli then said "It's ok Kion you're still you" Kion said "but i'm a dissapointment" Fuli walked up to Kion put her head over his and said "Kion you're my friend and I think of you in the same way why would you think your a dissapointment?" Kion said "my dad would hate me even more if he knew I was gay" Fuli said "Simba's a jerk but won't your mom still love you" Kion said "no then both only care about Kiara I could never tell my parents" at that moment Kiara walked in and said "what can't you tell mom and dad dipshit!" Kion said still crying "nothing" then Kiara pounced at him pinned him and said "you better tell me or eles" Kion said "please Kiara I'm begging you don't hurt me" Fuli said "Kiara why don't you go see if Tiffu is awakw" Kiara said "what ever and left the HQ.

Fuli said "so when did you realise...well...you know" Kion said "years now" then Fuli noticed a new cut on Kion's paw she said "Kion who gave you that scar" Kion said "no one" Fuli said "did Simba give you another beating" Kion cried a little and said "yes" Fuli said "look i've got to go try to not let him get to you" Fuli ran off so Kion returned to the den.

When Kion walked through the entrance Simba yelled"KION WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Kion said "with a friend" Simba pinned down his cub and said "you don't have any freinds" Kion started to whimper then simab said "oh look at the litle baby crying" Kion said "please don't hurt me any more" Simba unleased his claw and put it to Kion's neck and said "and if I don't" Kion cried as Simba dug his claws into Kion chest blood spat out as Simba moved his claws aroud in Kion's chest then Kion said "what did I ever do to you" Simba slowly pulled out his claws and said "shut it you little pice of shit" Kion was able to squiggle out of Simba's hold on him and said cried loudly "why dad... w-why do you hate me s-so much" Simba said "assesing the damage felling regret and said "just get out" Kion cried with his head down and sprinted out and arrived at flat ridge rock.

AT FLAT RIDGE ROCK

Kion laiyed on flat ridge rock put his head between his paws and cried heavly. to his suprise he was attacked by a adult hyena Kion just layed with out moving staring at the adult but as the hyena pounced at him a much smaller hyana intersepted the adult and pinned the adult and gave it a stare of death then the adult ran back the outlands. Kion said thank you to the hyena but when the saviour turned aroud it was Janja. after a moments silence Janja walked over to Kion and said "ya know you're pritty cute" then Janja kissed Kion and as Kion closed his eyes he felt fireworks and when Janja pulled waya he said"sorry it's just you're so dam erisistable" Kion said "it's ok i'm gay any way" Janja felt happier than he had ever felt why he heard that then Kion added "do you...um...wanna mabey be my boy friend?" Janja was quick to reply and the two nuzzled eachother thire was just one compleaction hyenas and lions were mortal enimes even the bansished lions hate them how would his pride react what would his farter do. Janja said it's getting pritty late you should go home then Janja licked Kions cheek and walked off.

AT THE DEN

Kion walked in and SImba said "so your fanaly back" Kion sat next to him and said "dad can a talk to you some were privet" Simba said "what ever" and the two walked to the HQ were no one was at this time then Kion said"dad can I tell you something with out you hurting me" Simba laughed but then saw the saddnes in his eyes and Simba said "ok" then Kion started to cry Simba said "whats wrong" Kion said "d-dad i'm scared" Simba said "of what" Kion said "you'll hate me more than what you already do" Simba looked at his son with saddnes he knew it wasnt Kion's fault Simba then said "It's not your fault you see you are the spitting image of scar thats why I get angary" Simba broke into tears so Kion nuzzled his farter now understnding the pain he felt just by looking at Kion then Kion said "daddy i'm..." Simba said "what are you" Kion cried and little their was a silace the Kion said "i'm gay" Simba looked at his son and broght hi closser and said "I love you Kion" that was the first time Simba had ever told his son he loved him and Kion started to cry from happieness then Simba said "Kion it's ok you can't change who you are and you are perfect" Simab took Kion to the den and the two spent the night nuzzled tgrather for the firat time.

 **so guys in the next chapter I'll be introducing tragdedy and how Simba will recat when he finds ut simba is in love with a hyena be sure to leave suggestions and don't worrie i'm still working on KionXKovu**


	2. Chapter 2:lost clan

Chapter 2:lost clan

Simba awoke with his son still asleep under his arm and he smiled at the sight of his son's smilying face and said "hey Kion wake up" Kion slowly opened his eyes and said "morning dad" Simba said "I'm glad we could talk last night" Kion said "me too" Simba said "who else knows" Kion said "Fuli , you and...um" Simba said "who else" Kion said "you hate him" Simba said "no matter who he is if you love him I'll accesspete him into our family" Kion said "It's Janja the hyena" Simba looked at his son his rage it was hyenas that helped kill his farther and tried to kill him then Simba said "o...ok thats f-fine" Simba forced a smile and Kion said "realy you're ok with our relationship" Simba said "I promised I'd be" Kion ran up to his farter and gave him a hug and Kion ran off.

WITH KION

Kion ran to the HQ and saw Fuli and said "hey Fuli I told my dad I'm gay and he was fine with it" Fuli said "that's grate Kion" Kion then said "I also have a boyfriend" Fuli said "that's grate who" Kion said "Janja" Fuli said "um...I-I never knew he was gay" Kion said "me too he just kissed me one day and it started from there" Fuli said "as long as you're happy" Kion said "thanks" Fuli said "have you told your mother or sister yet" Kion said "no" Fuli said "why don't we go pay a visit to Janja" Kion said "ok".

JANJA'S CAVE

Janja was alone in the cave and Kion waled through the intrance , Janja ran up to him and nuzzled him then said "babe why are you hear" Kion said "I missed you" Janja said "there's been an attack" Kion said on what "my clan was attacked while I was away" Kion said "then you aren't safe" Janja said "I'll be fine" Kion said "you have to come to the pride lands" Janja said "Simba whould never allow that" Kion said "he knows about us and he's ok with it" Janja said "I don't want to put your pride in danger" Kion said "look I'll go ask my dad if you can stay with us" Janja said "thanks".

THE PRIDE LANDS IN THE DEN

Kion ran to his farter and explanied Janja's situation and Simba said "ok he can stay with us for as long as he licks" Kion ran to get Janja and as Simba saw Jnaja and said "welcome Janja" Janja said "thank you your majesty" Simab said "just call me Simba" Janja said "ok Simba". It was now late at night Janja and Kion were sleeping nuzzled next to eatchother at that time Nala and Kiara walked in and Nala said "why is Janja layed nuzzled next ot Kion" Simab said "there in love and I'm aloowing Janja to stay" Kiara said "what" Simba said "and were all going to change the way we traet him ok" Nala and Kiara nodded but weren't happy about it.

 **so guys what did you think, I think I should include an OC named Fenix Swahili for phoenix he will also be gay, be sure to leave suggestions for the next chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:phoenix sin of pyro

Chapter3:Phoenix Sin of Pyro

Kion , Fuli and Janja were playing tag when fuli screemed Janja saw what she saw and pulled Kion into his chest to stop him from looking Janja said "my love i'm going to need yo to keep your eyes closed untill I say you can open them ok " Kion said "ok" Janja said "Fuli lets cleen him up" Kion stud and listned to what was going on from what he could tell some one was hurt badly then Janja said "Kion you can open your eyes now" Kion opned his eyes and saw an ingured lion cub no older than him with some kind of bird brand on his right paw that looked like this

. after a while the cub woke up and said "where are the others then noticed he wansn't alone he then said "where am I" Kion said "you're im my dad's kingdom the pride lands" Janja said "so what's your name" the cub replied "Fenix" Kion than asked "whats that mark on your paw" the cub replied "it's the mark of my sin" Fuli said "sin" Fenix said "never mind who are you guys" Kion said "I'm prince Kion this is my boyfreind Janja and my freind Fuli" Fenix said "nice to meet you guys" Kion said "you're welcome to stay with us for a while" Fenix said "sorry I have to go" Fenix than stud up but felt an agoniceing pain through out his body and colapsed Kion was able to get him on his back and ran to pride rock.

AT PRIDE ROCK

Kion told Simba about Fenix and Simba allowed him to stay soon Fenix woke up and Kion said"oh good you're awake" Fenix tried to get put again and neadly fell over but Kion rushed to his side and keept him in place Fenix then noticed scars on Kion chest and said "who gave you those scars Simba felt sad he knew he gave him those scars infact Simba gave Kion every scar he ever had witch was a constant remeinder of his sin of anger. Kion said "no one it was a acsident" Simba didn't know why Kion never told any one about the abuse and Simba was realy grate full for his sons kind haert Kion had done so much for Simba but Simba was never able to do anything for Kion. Fenix said "ok" .

Simba was talking with Kion and then turned to Fenix and said "so were did you come from" Fenix said " I don't know were I was born but me and my friends go from place to place trying to atone for our sins" Simba said "are you freidns Lion cubs like you" Fenix said "yes and no" Fenix said "we all take the forms of Lion cubs but were form other races" Simba siad "what race are you of" Fenix said "the phoenix race were an imprtal race" Simba was amased he had never herad of a phoenix then he said "whats a phoenix" Fenix said "the ledgend of the phoenix , a crature who when dies is reborn from the ashes and re rises a creature that can'r be destroyed" Simba said "so why were you ingured" Fenix said "me and my feinds were fighting an opanite and I must have been hit far far away from them" Simba said "well you should get some rest" fenix said "if I stey hear you will all die at his hands" Kion said "who" Fenix said "an enemie of mine the devil himself whos flames rival that of mine" Simab said "you can stay tonight and tell us about it in the morning" Fenix said "I'm 3000 years old i'll leave when I want" Simba said "ok than try walk out" then Fenix fell down again then submitted to Simba's request to stay.

THE NEXT MORNING

Fenix woke up and felt 100% again then fried to creep out and leave but Kion woke up and said "aren't you gonna say good bye" Fenix said "he'll be hear soon" Kion said "then fight him hear it sounds like you can't take him on by you self and you're not the only one how can use magic" fenix said" what magic do you use" Kion said "elder magic" Fenix said "I've heard of it , it's supose to be a grate souce of power , ok I'll stay and fight". Kion and Fenix took a walk talking about the devil but at that monet the groung broke up and out popped a black fured cub with deep a deep red slicked forwardf little mane that rushed to Fenix braved fire at him Kion was able you use the power of the roar in his paw and punch him into a rock the cub said "you dare hit satin the lord of all evil" Kion said" you're no loard to me"then Fenix lifted his branded paw and said "feather arrow" and five feater shaped arrows pinned saitn to the rock then satin bursted into flames and apeared behind Kion as was about to punch through his heat when Janja jumped infrunt of him and took the hit through the heat Fenix bit inot saitn's neck then Satin said "by in butrsted into flames and was able to ascape. Kion was laying beside Janja and Kion said "Janja don't leave me I love you" Janja put his paw on Kion's cheek and said "it'll be ok I'll allways love you form heaven my love" Janja than died Kion screemed Simba and the rest of his family were wathcing Simba ran to Kion and said "Kion im so sorry for you" Kion nuzzled agenst simba and cried hevaly , Simba keppet his son close. Fenix said "I promie you I'll put an end to Satin" he then walked up to Kion and then said "as long as you keep Janja's hopes and wishes alive he'll never be truly gone".

 **So guys what did you think of this chapter and Kion's loss also be sure to leave suggestions and I'll see you all later bye.**


	4. Chapter 4wolf sin of slughter

**So guys if you wen't happy im me killing of Janja tell me and I might bring him back in the seuil (probaly not spelt right) lest get back in to it**

 **JANJA'S FUNERAL**

all the lions in the pride lands attended the funeral Simba said a few words "I didn't know Janja for very long , I thought all hyeans were evil killers , but he was good and love my son and he has changed my opinion of them. Kion then paied his respects "I loved Janja he was my first kiss my first love he made me happier than I had ever been and n-now h-he's gone" Kion rand to his farther in tears Simba held his son close tightly , then Fenix walked up and said "I sewar I'll find the monster who did this and kill him in cold blood" Fuli then walked up "I knew Janja for then same amout of time as Kion and when they became lovers they both made eatchother a little more happier and I wish him a peacefull rest".

IN THE DEN

Kion was an emotinal wreck he couldn't stop crying then Fenix walked over to him and said "I remember when I lost my first boy freind" Kion said "you're gay too" Fenix said "yeah" Kion said "what happend to him" Fenix said "he was killed by Satin" Kion said "why" Fenix said "because Sati and I were brothers and Satin wanted to cause me as much pain as possible" Kion said "who sad" Fenix said "but because I was able to make a deal with god I became a god my self and became Imortal so I could keep my lovers dreems alive" Kion said "so that exsplains why Satin and you are both imortal he inherrited the imortal tital of devil and you became a god of fire and Phoenix" Fenix said "ya know my name translates to Pheonix" Kion said "must have been fate" Fenix said "It has been 2999 years and i've never forgoten a thing about him" Kion said "could I make a deal with god to be imortal and keep Janja's wishes alive" Fenix said "no he only grants them to some one every 3000 years" Kon said "is there another way to achive imortalilt" Fenix said "yes , make a deal wiht death him self" Kion said "what's the catch" Fenix said "you'll become the angel of death and never sour mane will turn midnigt blue you fur black as night and eyes silver as stars and you'll be required to take a life of Satin's choosing" Kion said "ok" an anominace voice said "well lets get started and Kion was taken to a weird place,

THE UNDER WORLD

Kion said "Fenix were are you" a hooded fighure aproched and said "Kion you wish for imortality" Kion said "yes sir" the hooded figure said "call me Lord Death" Kion said "yes Lord Death" Death said "I want you to kill nine baby jackles for this" Kion sid "ok but what about my aperance change" Death said "I'll let you have control over that that was the murer wont me on your hands".

THE DEN

Kion retured to Fenix and said "I have to kill nine baby jackles" Fenix said "you sure you wanna do this" kion said "yes".

IN THR OUTLANDS

Kion waited untill night and snuck into a Jackled den and Kiled the pups but throginh them from a high buy rock when he droped the last one Death apeared and said "you Kion will now be my angel of death"

MORING AT PRIDE ROCK

Simba saw Kion walk in through the cave entrance with jears pouring down his face and said "thinking about Janja again" Kion said "yeah" he then walked over to fenix and said "I want you to brand me on my sholder with the marck of a wolf" Fenix said "I see you did waht Death told you" Kion said "yes and I take the tital as the wolf sin of slauther" Fenix said "yes" and Kion said "make it hurt I deserve this pain" the brad was now on Kion's sholder forever.

 **So how did you loke this chapter as always I'm alway hopen to suggestion bye.**


	5. Chapter 5:Kion's new lover

CHAPTER 5:Kion's new lover

AT PRIDE ROCK

it's been 5 mounths and Kion was once again crying about Janja then when Simba saw him and he walked up to him and layed next to him and said "it's ok Kion he's in a better place" Kion said (still cryning) "I-I know but I'll never see him again all I can do is keep his wishes alive" Simba noticed the brand on Kion's sholder and said "Kion what is that on your sholder" Kion said "it's the mark of my sin" Simba said "what sin" Kion said "to keep Janja's wishes alive so he'd never truely die I made a deal with death himself to become imortal i hade to kill nine baby jackles and now im the servent of death, the angel of death and i've branded myself and the wolf sin of saulghter" Simba now saw his son was a sinner and a exteem sin at that Sinba said "Kion...it's ok I won't tell any one" Kion cried into his farters mane and said "daddy i'm a monster" Simba said "so what are you now" I'm the furure grim reaper a when death desides to step down but now i've lost my elders magic now it's black magic" Simba said "what else changed" Kion said "I can change my apercane to my new true form" Kion's little mane slicked forard and furned midnight blue and fur black and eyes silver , SImba gasped and said "it's starteling at first but it's still you" Kion said "thanks dad".

THE DEN

Fenix said to Kion "so you told Simba what did he say" Kion said "he's ok with it eaither because he fears my power or is truly ok with it" Fenix said "have I ever told you my sin" Kion said "no" fenix said "it was 7 years after I became a fenix and I found a new lover called jake he loved me but one day we got into a fight i ended up setting fire to him and his pride and they all died I miss him every day he loved my orange eyes my gold en fur and red mane but now he's gone for-" Fenix was cut short by Kion's kiss Fenix closed he thr two were done Kion said "were the same but you were in love with mortals i'm an imortal you can hurt me" Fenix said "Kion I love you lets keep our past lovers wishes alive togeahter". Fenix and Kion spent the night cuddled to geather and the two were finaly happy again.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kion awoke and saw Fenix and said "when we met you said were are the other who are they" Fenix said "i've five freinds who have sinned lie up were the six satin sins sin satin has done for his quest for power you should join us as the seventh member we'll be the 7 Satin Sins" Kion nodded and said "I love you" and the two nuzzled Simba , Nala and Kiara were wathcing and simba said "at least he's happy again" Nala said "who cares Kiara is going to be queen Kion's worthless" Kiara nodded then Simba said "he's been through alot and I said were going to change the way we treet him" Nala said "what ever" the two walked off Kiara looked at Kion and gave a devilish smile then walked over to the two Kion said "hey Kiara" she replied "who said a fucker like you could talk to me" Kion said "Kiara why are you beening so mean" Kiara said "i'm going to be queen and when I am you're gone" Kion looked at the flour and said in a low tone "what did I ever do" Kiara said "you were born" Fenix siad "why don't you get lost" Kiara said "how are you speek to mr like that" Fenix's eyes turned red and kiara backed up in fear and ran to her freinds.

IN THE UNDER WORLD

Death summoned Kion and said 2"why do you let your sister be so mean to you" Kion said "I know she's mean but she's my sister and I lover her even if she dosen't love me" Death said "what if I were to put her on the to die list" Kion said "no" Death said "ok insted how about a weapon the scare her " Kion said "what" and death passed him and sammled death syth" Kion said how am I going to carry this aroung" death said "at your command it will turn into a necklas" Kion said "thanks lord death" and left.

 **I hope you liked this chapter he sure to give me suggestin bye.**


End file.
